


Dye

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've changed your hair again" Sebastian murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a crap-tastic day and I'm in need of fluff. Cue this little drabble. Also this may be stupidly fluffy so ooc may occur.

"You've changed your hair again" Sebastian murmurs as he runs his fingers through Lewis' hair. Lewis is curled up in his lap.

"Hmm? Oh yeah the blonde wasn't working for me" Lewis replies, he blinks sleepily up at Sebastian, enjoying the feel of Seb's fingers through his hair. 

"It's a shame, I was just beginning to get used to it" Sebastian says softly. 

"Really?" Lewis says in surprise "because I remember someone complaining a lot that he was missing my original colour" 

"It grew on me" Sebastian shrugs "anyway, why did you change it back? You seemed to love the new colour" 

Lewis grows quiet for a second before answering "well...there was negativity about it" 

"Since when do you listen to those comments? You usually ignore those sort of people" 

"I know..it's just. It got on my nerves after a while" Lewis replies. 

"Lewis" Sebastian sighs softly before laying a kiss on his forehead "you shouldn't have changed it back. If that colour made you happy you should have kept it. I don't care what colour your hair is, just that you're happy and the fact you felt the need to dye it back because of a few idiots well....."Sebastian trails off looking sad. This had been going on for a while now, It always happened when one driver took over the world championship. Sebastian remembered well when it used to happen to him. 

Lewis sits up and shakes his head "Seb, It doesn't matter and besides I can always change it back again if I wanted to" 

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair with a sigh "I just wish they'd find someone else to comment on for once" 

Lewis shrugs "hey man, part of the game. It's fine" 

"It isn't" Sebastian mumbles and Lewis sighs and leans forward to kiss him lightly. 

"Listen. I really am fine with it. Besides I've got you to make me feel better, haven't I?" Lewis says softly. 

Sebastian smiles at this and nods before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This isn't my best but I'm not feeling that great so I thought it would help....


End file.
